


The Battle Resort

by Turtle4you



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M, hardenshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle4you/pseuds/Turtle4you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie travels to the Battle Resort to relieve some stress after nearly destroying Hoenn. But when he realizes that he's missed his best years, he strives to make up for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A boat. Of course.

Maxie stared at the vessel loathingly. Considering Tabitha told him they would be departing from Slateport, he really should’ve known, it just hadn’t crossed his mind. Nothing, it seemed, had crossed his mind properly in the past few weeks. He tugged at the gray turtleneck he was wearing. Just the sight of the ferry made his stomach turn.

“Don’t worry, Leader Maxie!” Tabitha said, noticing his leader’s discomfort. “I just checked the schedule. The ferry ride is only an hour long.”

”Yes, Tabitha, but you know how even short rides affect me.” he sighed. He could already sense that tingling in his head that signaled a migraine.

“I do apologize, sir. But Courtney and I will be accompanying you!” He added with a smile. “There’s nothing to fear.”

“I’m not fearful!” Maxie retorted, flushing slightly. “I just don’t want to be seasick on my first day of vacation.”

“Perhaps your...new seasickness medication...shall be effective, sir.” Courtney stated.

“I can only hope so...”

******

Maxie stepped off the ferry with shaky legs. Even with his medication his stomach was churning rougher than the sea itself. He leaned on the fence of the dock while Tabitha prattled on about the facilities. 

”...there’s tennis courts, plenty of restaurants, oh and you should see the Battle Maison! A huge place and I hear the battles are astounding!” Tabitha placed Maxie’s suitcase on the dock. “You’re going to have a fantastic time, Leader Maxie!”

Maxie sighed. “You both really didn’t have to do this. My therapy has been going accordingly and I feel-”

”Miserable.” Tabitha finished for him. “Sir, you’re a shell of your former self. We, and not just us, ALL of Team Magma, hate to see you in such a state.” Tabitha set Maxie’s suitcase on the dock. “I truly believe that this is going to help you heal. Much faster than your therapy will, at least.”

“....Well, I do appreciate the concern.” He paused to pick up his suitcase. “Thank you both. Really.”

”Our pleasure!” The ferry horn sounded behind them. “I guess that’s our signal to depart! Have a fantastic time, sir. Don’t forget to call!”

***

Maxie walked up the steps to the main hotel. As he turned around and saw the ferry disappearing into the sunset, a slight smile graced his features. He was really surprised sometimes at how much his admins cared about him. After checking in and registering for an 11 am battle time the next day, Maxie rode the elevator to his suite. ‘Top floor’, he thought, ‘very nice.’

His suite was very luxurious. A comforting tan and green color scheme with matching furniture. A table and chairs, couch, TV, and small kitchenette were set up in the first room with a king-sized bed, bathroom, and balcony with a view of the entire resort off to the back.

”Oh, yes,” he thought aloud. “VERY nice.”

After unpacking and surveying the suite, he sat down on the plush bed. He winced as his stomach gave another sharp pang. ‘I should have recovered from my seasickness at this point... Why...?’ Another pang, this time in his head gave him an answer. Gingerly, he stood and made his way to the bathroom to take a migraine pill. The pills usually made him sleepy but they got the job done. After that was done, he drew the curtains and lay back on the bed. His eyelids were already heavy and he felt.......

****

It was hot. Too hot. Everything was shaking and rumbling. Maxie opened his eyes to a lava filled cavern. ‘.......Isn’t this... Isn’t this the seafloor cavern?’ he thought. ‘And if it is... Where is-?’ A thunderous roar sounded behind him. He barely had time to dodge sharp claws that swiped down from above. Groudon, much larger and fiercer than predicted, towered over the man. It roared again, this time sending large plumes of lava shooting up from the pool it rested in. The smell of burnt clothing and hair hit Maxie’s nose. He looked down to see that the magma had singed his clothes... And parts of it were on fire! He screamed and desperately tried to put the flames out, but it was no use! Fire spread from the bottom of his coat to his midsection, flames eagerly devouring the supposedly burn proof fabric. He screamed again only to be drowned out by another roar. Maxie looked up and saw the ancient pokemon stepping out of the pool of lava and heading towards him. Its footsteps shook the cavern, sending down stalagtites and large boulders from the ceiling. As it got closer, Maxie could feel the unbearable heat coming off from its’ body. He squeezed his eyes shut. ‘How can this be happening?!’ he thought. ‘Groudon was captured by Brendan! Everything’s been fixed! It’s over!’ With another deafening roar, the ancient pokemon raised its sharp claws and --!

Maxie shot up in bed, breathing heavily. He was still in his room at the resort though it was much darker. With a relieved sigh, he flopped back down. ‘At least I was able to sleep some...’ he thought after a few moments. A glance at the clock determined that he had slept but only for a short while. Considering his terrible sleep schedule the past few weeks (really most of his life), he would take what he would he could get. After calming down, he realized the medicine certainly did its job. He felt...good? Well, better than usual... He stood and stretched, bones in his back and arms popping. His dream’s ghost still haunted his mind... horrid images and the feelings... He shuddered. “.... I could use a drink.” 

The resort had beautiful stone pathways lit with ornate streetlamps. Vibrant flowery bushes and trees decorated the area, attracting countless Volbeat and Illumise. Occasionally a young couple sat at a bench, talking in hushed whispers and giggling. Maxie found it all relaxing. Being able to look at the scenery instead of just hurrying through it seemed to have its advantages. 

He arrived at the restaurant district after a short walk. There were several elegant places including a large Italian place towards the back. Much too late for a meal, he made a mental note to eat there when he had the time. After finding a map, he decided on one of the few bars not on the beach, The Shuckle Hut, and made his way over to it.

The Shuckle Hut had a thatched roof and was painted red with white spots like its namesake’s shell. It offered the usual spirits and liquor but was known for its fruity concoctions, or so the map said. While not at his highest standards, Maxie found it charming. Few people were in the bar, most patrons probably resting for battles the next day. He walked up to the bartender, ordered a strawberry daiquiri, and took a seat at one of the stools. A rather gaudy menu listed the other beverages available: Sharpedo coolers, Cherrim shots, and what looked to be a signature drink called the Shuckle Special. A random assortment of berries were tossed in a shuckle’s shell and was left to ferment. ‘Hmm....’ Maxie thought. ‘If it weren’t for the Shuckle being a part of the equation, I would-’

”Well, well, well, lookee what the Meowth dragged in.” Maxie’s breath hitched then slowly sighed out. 

”I’d know your idiotic pirate voice anywhere.... Archie.”

Archie chuckled into his almost empty whiskey glass. Instead of his usual outlandish wetsuit he was dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a blue button up shirt. His bandana was turned inside-out to avoid displaying the Team Aqua logo. “I was wonderin’ when you’d show yer face again.” 

”What are you doing here?”

”Same as you. Ta relax n’ battle n’...waste my time at a resort when I should be out there cleanin’ up my mess.” he added sarcastically. 

”What?” The bartender set Maxie’s drink in front of him. At the sight of it, Archie laughed.

”Max, are ya 5? Why doncha have somethin’ a little more manly?” He said shoving his drink in Maxie’s face.

Maxie scowled. He shoved Archie’s glass away and took his straw in his mouth. “My drink is perfectly acceptable. And you are to call me Maxie.”

”Fine, Princess Sparklepants. You drink yer candy. Meanwhile I’ll be a proper man.”

Maxie cast him a sideways glare,“Are you implying something, Archibald?”

Archie grinned. “O’course not, Sparklepants. It’s just when I nearly fuck up tha planet, I try ta make ammends immediately, instead o’ hidin’ like a child.”

Maxie flushed. “I’ve done nothing of the sort!”

”Really? Then why’s this the first time I’ve seen ya since?” Archie took a big drink “And when one o’ my admins goes psycho and tries ta blow up tha planet, they’re punished. Oh, but wait, she didn’t so tha’ on her own free will did she? No she was driven to it by ‘er so-called leader.” 

”Shut the hell up!” Maxie shouted. “I apologized to her and she apologized to everyone else.” 

”Meanwhile, there are all these people and Pokemon you owe apologies to.” Archie finished his drink. “Spendin' the best years o' yer life chasin' after a stupid dream... Some ‘Great Maxie’ you turned out to be... You coward.” 

Maxie stood abruptly, his face seething with rage and hurt. 

”....Whoa, Max, I’m-” He was cut off by Maxie throwing his drink into his face.

”Go to Hell, you briney bastard!” Maxie spat. He turned on his heel and quickly exited the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Archie stood, blinking, as the cold slush dripped off of his face. 

“Maxie, wait!” He ran through the resort. ‘Damn, I didn’t know he could run like that!’ he thought. He ran up the steps to the hotel and asked the receptionist where Maxie’s room was. As soon as he got to Maxie’s door, he pounded on it. 

”Max?! Ya in there?! Look, I’m real sorry fer what I said! I didn’t mean it, I was just pullin’ yer leg!” His efforts were met with silence. 

‘Shit, what do I do now?’ He thought. He jiggled the door handle only to find it locked. ‘OK, desperate times, desperate measures.’ He walked over to the suite next door and knocked. An rich looking elderly woman holding a skitty answered. 

”Good evening, madam, I’m sorry to bother you but my friend is in the room next to yours and he’s rather sick and can’t get to the door. May I use your balcony?”

”Oh, how dreadful!” She exclaimed. “Yes, of course, just do please be careful.”

The building had ledges on either side of the balcony wide enough for one to walk on. Archie skillfully crossed the gap, jumped over the railing, mouthed ‘Thank you!’ to the lady, and opened the French doors. He saw Maxie sitting on his bed, quickly wiping his face.

”Maxie, I.... Are... Are you crying?”

”No!” his voice broke slightly, “Now leave! You are trespassing. I’ll have you thrown out!”

”Maxie, I didn’ mean ta make ya that upset.” Archie said softly, “I... I’m real sorry.”

”Have you gone deaf?!” Maxie shouted. “I told you to leave!” His hand went to his belt where 4 Pokeballs were attached. “This is your last warning. If you do not leave, I won’t be responsible for what happens to you!”

Archie put his hands up. ”Alright, alright. I’ll go. I just want ya ta calm down first, ok? Deep breaths.”

Maxie stood shaking with rage. Much to Archie’s surprise, Maxie complied. His breathing, although shaky, slowly returned to a normal rate after a minute. 

“Good... good...” Archie said softly, “Are ya sure yer gonna be ok?”

”Why do you care?” Maxie asked coldly.

”I dunno... I just... Well I, uhh...” 

Maxie sighed then sat down on the edge of the bed, head in his hands.”I’ll be fine. Just leave.” 

”......Well, I don’t wanna leave ya here all alone if yer upset.” Archie said, sitting down next to Maxie.

”...Fine. Do what you will. I don’t care anymore.” Maxie abruptly stood and began to pace about the room. Archie watched the usually stony face Maxie wore shift between a dozen emotions over a minute.

”Listen, Maxie,” Archie began after a minute. “If there’s anythin’ ya wanna talk about... I’m here fer ya.”

”Why?” Maxie turned to face him, exasperated. “Since when did you care anything about me? Is this some sort of trick to get me to spill Team Magma’s secrets? Hmm?.......That must be it.” Maxie’s breathing had quickened, “Ohoho, how clever for you! You play the nice guy, the new friend, to get me to confide in you. Next thing I know, you and your stupid Team Aqua grunts are swarming my bases! Well it isn’t going to happen, you--!”

Maxie crashed to the floor as Archie backhanded him.”If I’d’a wanted ta do anythin’ to ya, I’d’a done it already! I don’t use those underhanded tricks, Maxie! It ain’t my way. We called a truce after that disaster and I keep my word.”

”You... You struck me...” Maxie stammered.

”Well if ya weren’t talkin’ an’ actin’ so crazy-!” Archie yelled. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. I had too much ta drink and both our tempers aren’t exactly in line tonight.” He helped Maxie up. “I’ll be right back.” Archie left the room while Maxie surveyed his injury in the mirror on the wall. The blow hadn’t hurt so much as it had surprised him. A red place was beginning to form on his right cheek.

”Here, this’ll help.” Archie returned carrying an ice pack and a small bottle of salve. He popped the lid open and rubbed a generous amount on Maxie’s cheekbone. It smelled like the ocean and made his skin tingle. Archie wiped the excess on his jeans and held the ice pack on Maxie’s face. “This is an old family cure. It’ll just be tender in the mornin’.”

”Thank you...” Maxie said quietly.

”Are ya hurt anywhere else? Did tha floor break that bony backside o’ yers?”

”Shut up...”

Archie put a hand on Maxie’s shoulder and squeezed. A single tear fell out of Maxie’s closed eyes.

”..... Everything I’ve done for the past 10 years has been pointless.....” he whispered.

”What?”

”All of my efforts wasted... Everthing... All for naught...” he sniffed and cleared his throat. “Some of the best years of my life are gone and what do I have to show for it? Nothing...” 

The two men were silent for a few minutes. “.....It’s not really pointless when ya think about it...” Maxie looked up. “Ya figured out what happens when ya wake up a powerful ancient pokemon. In a way, I think ya’ve stopped a buncha future people from tryin’ it.” 

”But I’ve failed! I’m a failure! All of my efforts to reawaken Groudon and make the world a better place have resulted in.... nothing...”

Archie took the icepack off of Maxie’s cheek and began to wipe off the salve. “I remember ya sayin’ a long time ago that failure is a result too.” He stood and retreived a box of tissues from the bathroom. “ Look, I know we may hate each other but I’m one o’ the only people in the world right now that knows what yer goin’ through and keepin’ emotions this strong locked up inside yer body is gonna make ya crazy. You can talk ta me, Max. I’m here fer ya.”

”Why are you doing this?” Maxie asked, taking a tissue.

”Cause, well...” He thought a moment, sat down beside Maxie again, and sighed “Ya know what keeps runnin through my mind? How close we were ta doin’ the same thing with Kyogre. And after seein’ what happened with you guys and Groudon...” he shivered. “It just really makes me think how close I came ta bein’ in yer position. So I’m just doin’ what I would want if I were in yer position. Just bein’ there.”

”.....Thank you.”

”Any time!” He pat Maxie’s back. “Hey, I got an idea. You clean yerself up an’ I’ll be right back.”

”Alright...”

Archie strode off into the bathroom with the sound of Maxie blowing his nose in the background. There was some shuffling and then... Running water? Maxie walked to the bathroom. It smelled like lavender and vanilla and there was a steaming bath being run.

”Archie what’s this?”

”I remember from some intel that ya like the hot springs at Lavaridge. Figured a bath is close enough.”

”..... Thank you. This is very kind of you.”

”Hey, no prob!” Archie clapped a hand on Maxie’s shoulder. “I want ya ta focus on yer well-bein’ tonight. Enjoy tha bath then go ta bed. We’ll catch up tomorrow.”

”... I will do my best.”

”That’s what I wanna hear! Alrigh’ man, I’ll see ya tomorrow!” Archie left. Maxie turned the water off and, after making absolutely sure Archie wasn’t in his room anymore, undressed. It wasn’t as hot as Lavaridge but made him relax all the same. After a few moments, he thought ‘I can’t believe he would suddenly be so kind to me, especially after all I’ve done. Perhaps... He isn’t as bad as I thought.’


End file.
